Smile For The Camera!
by Elli-Kagami
Summary: Things are going from bad to worse. First an old friend shows up and jealousy follows, then all of a sudden Gakupo and Kaito are being accused of something they most certainly did not do! And not too long after, a few pictures of the happy couple start to surface. To top it all off, there is of course an arrival from two young ladies who we all know and love. [Rated M for scenes]


_**Hi everyone. :3 You know what? I'm just going to get straight to the point. This is the KaiGaku/GakuKai pair that we all know as **_**that **_**pair, starring in a full fanfiction story! Yep. No more one-shots... Just chapters. I've really been considering this for a while and I guess I'm finally going to write it up. I'm going to tell you now: If you haven't read Attracted To You Like a Magnet and Cantarella Revenge, stop reading this and go there immediately! Attracted To You Like a Magnet sets the scene with this pairing, and Cantarella Revenge is kind of a follow-up but I want you to read both of those oneshots before reading this full story. Seriously, you won't understand this story as much.**_

_**For those who have read them... Enjoy your stay! I'm putting together a couple of ideas and the result will be this fanfiction. I don't know how many chapters it will last, to be honest. Hopefully as long as I can stretch it and stuff, I should be fine. In fact as I write this author's note, I'm getting more ideas. Yay! Well I'm going to stop blabbing on now, and I'll get straight into the story.**_

_**Warning: This **_**is **_**a yaoi story, meaning it's boy x boy - in this case, Gakupo x Kaito (or Kaito x Gakupo, what-fucking-ever, it doesn't make a difference if I title it GakuKai or KaiGaku you whiny bitches, UGH-) and will contain (hopefully) strong M scenes. If you're a fan of that, then whatever, right? Let's start!**_

**...**

Things have finally settled down, after one long year of absolutely everything being twisted, torn apart and disturbed. It's been a crazy ride but I can finally say... I'm happy in my relationship. Of course I was always happy, but the peace was constantly disturbed by those who thought _our _relationship was wrong.

I have been with Shion Kaito for one year. In fact, it's one year today. I've been keeping track of how long we've been together because our meeting was so important. I can even recall the night to every last exact detail. So that may be just a _little _bit pathetic, but I love Kaito. So much. I believe we can overcome anything, since we've made it through all kinds of judgements and even Luka and Miku doing that awful thing to us six months ago. However, we try not to focus on the negatives. There's no point in doing so; it's only painful and upsetting. So we don't.

I slowly wake up beside Kaito, on the morning of our first year of being together. I smile to myself instead of yelling at Kaito to wake up. He looks so peaceful sleeping... And cute. Okay, so I want him to wake up but I don't want to be too loud. So I'll take the usual seductive route... Hehe. I reach over and kiss Kaito softly on the forehead, hoping that will wake him up.

"Hey... Kai-kun..." I whisper, waiting for it to work. Nothing happens. Kaito just makes a few sleeping-noises and goes lifeless again. _God damn it. _"Kai-kun?" I poke his forehead this time.

Still nothing. What a lazy so and so... "Kai-kun, don't make me do what I'm about to do," I say, thinking he will hear me. If Kaito's being lazy in the morning and he doesn't want to get up, I like to _surprise _him with a little something. Kaito still lies there, sleeping like a rock. "Okay, but you forced me to do this." I move my hand down and place it on top of Kaito's crotch, hoping that it will do something. I begin to slowly rub it but I don't go past his clothes just yet.

"Mmmhh..." A soft moan comes from Kaito and I can see a blush already forming on his face.

"Oh... Are you having a nice dream there, Kai-kun?" I ask, a smirk now on my face. I know he probably can't hear me, but it's still fun to tease him. It makes me feel victorious. I move my hand, placing it down his underwear. I begin to rub his limp member, and I can already feel it grow harder. That's what I find so attractive about Kaito when we're having fun - he's so sensitive. It makes it much more fun, in my opinion.

"Mmn... Ah...!" Kaito lets out a gasp and I can feel him beginning to twitch. Yeah, he definitely is having a nice dream. Too bad all dreams come to an end. I suddenly gently pinch the skin on Kaito's member. "Ah!" Kaito jumps awake, his eyes now wide. I pull my hand out of his underwear and give him a suggestive smirk.

"Good morning... You dirty boy." I watch as Kaito flushes red with embarrassment. Ah, always the same with him...

"G-G-Gaku-kun!" he stutters. I raise an eyebrow curiously, wondering what he's shouting about. Hehe. "D-Didn't I tell you not to do that to me?"

I innocently shrug. "I don't know. Did you tell me that?"

"Gaku-kun!" Kaito exclaims. I let out a laugh.

"Sorry, but I actually wanted you to be awake," I say. Kaito stares at my hand, and I notice this straight away. "Find something fascinating?"

"Huh?" Kaito snaps out of it and quickly averts his eyes. "N-No! Don't be ridiculous..."

"Well, okay. Just let me...-" I cut myself off, and begin to slowly lick my fingers in front of him, getting a good taste of what he left me with. "Mm~ Do that." Kaito stares, shocked. However, I notice that his blush is still on his face.

"Gaku-kun..." Kaito whispers, putting on a whining tone.

"Hey, Kai-kun," I say, suddenly changing the subject and looking at him.

"Yes?" He looks up into my eyes.

"Happy first year anniversary." Before Kaito has a chance to say anything, I reach over and kiss him softly on the lips, closing my eyes as I do it. When we part, Kaito's gives me a sudden death stare.

"If you _ever _do that again to wake me up, I will make you sleep on the couch for two weeks." I gulp, knowing what he's referring to. Okaaay, so I'm not doing that again.

**...**

I stand impatiently outside of the shower around an hour later, waiting for Kaito to hurry up. He's been in for nearly 45 minutes and I'm getting _ever so slightly _impatient. I sigh and knock loudly on the door. "Kai-kun! Open the door now, before I get annoyed! I mean come on, what the hell are you doing in there?" I call. He's taking as long as a girl in there, geez. How does someone take 45 minutes to have a shower?

There is no response from Kaito, so I decide to listen in on what he's doing. I press my ear against the door, trying to hear past the running water. "Maybe he would... Ah! Aghh...! I haven't really done that before, so it's worth trying." Kaito appears to be talking to himself. I find myself growing curious.

"What could he possibly be doing...?" I mumble. More importantly, how can he not hear me calling to him? Oh well...

I press my ear against the door again, and I swear I can hear heavy breathing. I can't tell if it's really there though, because of the damn water. I instead try to look through the little hole where the door is. I don't know why the hell it is there, but it comes in handy when things like these are happening. I manage to see Kaito standing in the shower, his hand touching something. Oh come on... I can't even see. "Ah! Ah yes Gaku-kun, t-touch me like that...!"

My eyes widen and I feel a blush form on my face as I hear Kaito. What the hell is he doing...?! I look again, to see that his eyes are closed and he's touching himself. Oh my god. I didn't know Kaito even had these perverted fantasies... Ha, I thought that was just me. Is Kaito really just as bad as me, or have my ways rubbed off on him? Hm, I wonder. Well at least I know what he's been doing for most of his time. Trying to get it off thinking about me. I wonder though... Why didn't that idiot just tell me he wanted to be relieved?

I shake my head and turn around to walk away, but I freeze on the spot. "AH! G-Gaku-kun, just like that! L-Let me control you...!"

What... The... Fuck?

Okay, I'll let Kaito get off to his perverted fantasies. And I'll try to ignore the fact that Kaito's actions slightly turned me on. Damn him. I guess I'll just shower later. I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, beginning to feel hungry. I hum to myself as I prepare a bowl for my cereal. I go over to the fridge for some milk, but when I open it I discover that there's none in sight. "Oh for f-!"

I stop myself from cursing. Okay, it's only a bottle of milk. I swear there was some left last night... Ugh, Kaito needs to stop taking the last of the milk! I close the fridge door, sighing. I better go out and get some. I go into the living room, grab a pen and a small piece of paper, and write Kaito a note:

_Don't freak out - I'm just going to the shop in town to buy some milk. You know, the milk that you stole the last of. As much as I love you, fuck you for stealing the milk._

I stick the note in the kitchen and then go over to the front door. I unlock it and then make my way into town. On my way into the shops, I feel someone bump into me. "Ah!"

"Hey, watch it," I say, glaring at the person. I hate it when people bump into me - they should watch where they're going. It turns out that the person is a young woman, and she looks up at me with apologetic eyes. However, she keeps eye contact for quite a while. I stand there, feeling slightly awkward.

"Gakupo...?" she quietly asks. Huh, do I know her? "Is that you?"

"Eh... Who are you?" I reply.

"It's me... Gumi!"

I look at her for a few moments, trying to remember who she is. Short green hair... Glasses... Ummm... "Oh!" I suddenly shout in realisation. I remember her now! Megpoid Gumi - we used to be really good friends in school. I met her when I was around 12 years old and we became friends from there. I can't remember why, but we suddenly stopped being friends when we were 17. I guess our communication just stopped.

"I really didn't expect to see you here, of all places!" laughs Gumi. I must admit, it is a little strange.

"Where have you been all this time?" I ask.

"Oh, just places..." Gumi says, giving a smile. I see. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just out buying some milk. Heh, the last of it was stolen," I say. I wonder if I should tell her about Kaito. She always did think I was going to marry Luka... Even though at the time she thought that, I wasn't even dating Luka.

"I see... Hey, how are things with Luka-chan? Last I heard, you two had been going out for five months!" _Oh god, she thinks I'm still with Luka._

I give a nervous laugh. "Well you see, I kinda broke up with her a year ago."

"Aw, that's a shame," Gumi says, sounding sympathetic. However, I notice that her sympathy quickly turns to interest as she asks her next question. "So you're single now?"

"Well, I-"

"Heeyyy, wanna go get a coffee and catch up?" she interrupts. I gulp, remembering more about her. She used to have a _huge _crush on me when we were in school. It was so noticeable. Every time I smiled at her or even looked her way, she went bright red in the face. I suppose I have to say if I didn't get so interested in Luka, I probably would have dated her for a while... But obviously, I have to tell her about Kaito.

"I can't, I have to pick up what I need from the shops," I softly say, trying not to disappoint her. Gumi still frowns.

"Why is it so important?"

"Well, my boyfriend-" I cut myself off, realising what term I used for Kaito. _Well, so much for the subtle approach_. Gumi stares at me, her eyes slightly wide.

"Boyfriend?" she repeats. "I thought you just said you were single." I didn't say I was single...

"No, no. I only said I broke up with Luka. I was going to tell you-"

"That you're gay?" Gumi interrupts. Eh... I wouldn't put it like it's a bad thing or something. The way Gumi says that just makes me feel even more uncomfortable around her.

"I'm actually bisexual," I say, correcting her.

"Mmmm... I see..." she mumbles. She continues to look at me. "Why don't you tell me more about this boyfriend of yours?"

"I... I guess so," I hesitantly reply. It won't hurt to do that. "Well, I've been with him for a year today. He-"

"Where did you meet him?"

"Um..." I don't know if I can tell her this information just yet. I can't trust her, especially since I've just met her again. "Just... Out one night."

"Uh-huh. And how old is he?" _Really?_

"He's 18."

"And you're 20?"

"Yes..."

Gumi lets out a laugh. I'm confused. What's with all these questions? Then again... I wouldn't have answered them if I felt like she was completely invading my personal life. "Gakupo... Going for younger men, are we?"

I flare up at that remark. "I-It's only two years difference!"

"Hehe. I'm only kidding," Gumi says, still giggling. You know, I never thought I'd never describe a laugh as a 'giggle', but Gumi seriously _is _giggling. Like a little schoolgirl.

"Okay... Gumi, I really must hurry up. I told Kaito I'd only be out for around half an hour, and I'm going to be late getting back," I say, quickly making up a lie. Gumi is strange... I don't know what it is, but there's something not right about her. Why is she suddenly turning up out of nowhere? Better yet, why is she asking so much about Kaito?

"Aww, already?" Gumi asks, sighing sadly. "Wait. Can't you please get a coffee or something with me, so we can catch up? Then you can get the milk later."

"But Kaito will be-"

"Just call him," she interrupts. I sigh, wondering what Kaito will think of all this. I know he won't be mad at me for catching up with an old friend, but... I just don't want to worry him. I reach into my pocket to get my phone, only to realise that it isn't there. _God damn it, I left my phone at home..._

"I don't have my phone on me."

"Gakupo, pleaseee!" Gumi says, using innocent eyes on me. I bite my lip hesitantly. "He won't mind. If you've been together for a year, surely he'll understand that catching up with an old friend is okay."

"I don't know..." I mumble.

"Come on. You wouldn't mind if he caught up with an old friend, would you?" Gumi asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I guess I wouldn't mind," I say.

"Yay! So come with me," Gumi replies, getting excited. Ah...

"Okay, just this once."

**...**

Gumi and I have spent quite a while now catching up. We've talked about things from school, how we've been since then... All that kind of stuff. We finished our coffee a while ago, but we've just been stuck here talking. "So Gakupo, you haven't told me what you're planning to do for work." I quickly glance down at my watch as Gumi starts a new subject. 12:34pm.

I open my mouth to speak, then realisation hits me. _12:34pm?! _I was supposed to be back home ages ago! "Ah geez... Gumi, I didn't even realise the time. Kai-kun's going to be so worried," I say, preparing to stand up.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Gumi asks, apparently not caring about Kaito.

"No, I really can't," I respond. The sudden leave must upset her though. "Sorry."

"It's no problem I guess..." Gumi sighs. She then smiles. "Don't worry, I understand."

"It was good to see you Gumi." I stand up from my seat and turn away from the table to leave.

"Wait!" Gumi calls. I turn back around, looking at her. "Do you want my phone number? I think it would be good to see you some other time."

I shrug. "Sure, why not? Oh, only I left my phone at home."

"No problem! I'll write it down anyway for you," Gumi offers. Apparently, she carries a pen around in that bag of hers. She takes it out of her bag. "Hold out your hand, Gakupo~!"

"Heh, my hand?" I ask, giving a laugh. Gumi nods. "Well okay then." I hold out my hand for her, and she scribbles her number down on the back of my palm. When I look back at her, she still holds the childish smile on her face.

"See you soon, Gakupo! Text me later, okay?" Gumi says.

"Alright." And with that, I leave the coffee shop.

I quickly rush through the streets, trying to get home as fast as I can. Geez, how did I end up talking to Gumi for so long? I hope Kaito isn't angry at me...

**...**

"I thought you were only going out to buy some milk."

As soon as I enter the front door, I see Kaito impatiently standing by the entrance, arms folded. I sigh. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Got someone's phone number?" Kaito interrupts, his eyes going straight to my hand. Damn it.

"Yeah, that's why I was out so long. I ran into my old school friend, Megpoid Gumi," I say.

"A girl?" Kaito asks. Okay. What's he implying?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He turns away from me and walks over to the living room.

"Hey wait, you're not mad at me, are you?" I ask, going after him and putting my hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well you got me all worried..." Kaito admits.

"Sorry... I just didn't expect to see her," I say.

"You didn't have to stay with her," Kaito replies. Oh, so is that what it's all about? "Damn it." Guess he thought that one out loud, huh.

"Kai-kun, do you feel jealous?" I dare to ask. I need to check.

"No..." he mumbles. Well, he clearly does.

"Don't be so ridiculous," I say, laughing. Seriously, does he think I'd leave him for an old friend? Yeah, so I can be attracted to girls as well, but I'm in a serious relationship. Or so I'd like to think I am, because of how long I've been with Kaito. I turn him around, wrapping my arms around his waist and making him look at me. He holds an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's not that I was jealous, just... Worried. You were gone for quite a while and you said you wouldn't be long," Kaito says.

"You don't need to worry, Kai-kun. I would never leave you," I reply. He looks up into my eyes, and I can see it's like he doesn't trust me. Okay then... If he doesn't trust me, then I need to make him believe me. I open my mouth to speak, but a knock comes at the front door.

"I wonder who that could be." Really, Kaito? _Really?_

"I know exactly what you're implying, you know..." I mutter, following him to the front door. Kaito opens it, and standing there are two police officers. Um, okay.

"Are you two Kamui Gakupo and Shion Kaito?" asks the female officer.

"Uh, yeah... We are. Why?" Kaito wonders.

"I'm officer Meiko, and this is officer Yuuma. We'd like to ask you a few questions," replies Meiko, the female one.

"Was there a break-in around here or something?" I ask, confused. I and Kaito haven't done anything wrong, so I don't see any other reason for why they'd be here. But why are our names important?

"No. We received an official report last week from Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku," Yuuma responds. I and Kaito exchange glances, shocked looks on our faces. No. No freaking way. Luka and Miku, our ex-girlfriends? The ones who completely screwed up our relationship and nearly caused I and Kaito to break up for good?

"That report said you sexually abused those two girls, around six months ago," Meiko says.

"What?!" I and Kaito yell in unison, shocked beyond belief.

"That's a lie!" Kaito protests.

"We can discuss what is and what isn't a lie at the station." Yuuma and Meiko suddenly grab us, pulling us out of the house and putting handcuffs around our wrists.

"Hey, hold up! What the hell is with all of this?!" I demand.

"We have the right to do this, as we have thoroughly searched the scene and believe that you two did in fact sexually abuse Luka and Miku," Meiko replies, speaking in a calm tone, in contrast to my demanding one.

Holy shit... How is all of this happening?

**...**

_**Well that one took a turn down the dramatic route. Don't freak out just yet! This is only the first chapter, there will be plenty more 'what the fuck' moments, but there will also be a lot of future explanations. Sorry that this is a little short, too. I wanted to just set the scene kind of, and not give away too much. I will applaud you if you manage to guess the basic plot though. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this? Should I continue to write this, or not? ^^ See you all soon!**_


End file.
